epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Joeaikman vs DudeWithASuit - Tourney Battle
Hey there and welcome to yet another mildly anticipated tourney battle. I told Dude he didn’t have to pull any punches and boy did he not do that. Wow. I think I cried a bit reading his lines. That was a joke. I didn’t cry. I’m way, way, way too manly to do that. Real men don’t cry. That’s what my dad always told me anyway… Wow, this got deep into my past childhood trauma really quickly. Lets move swiftly on to the rappers. Today I, the sort of a bit talented Joeaikman, take on the dapper slapper, DudeWithASuit, for the title of… Erm… For a place in the next round of the tourney. Lets go! DudeWithASuit This’ll be like your self harm, Josef, you won’t make it to the final cut I beat Katrina, you lost to a Fan, you couldn’t even fuck your rival up You’re no MC, this assBurger King always flips his shit Is your ugliness enhanced or vaccinated by your autistic fits? You look like a Fallout 4 character that I made ugly on purpose Your face is worthless; a Dave Grohl cave troll is what your worth is You weren’t Nikki’s Night in Shining Armor, while this suited dude has class But I guess a communist wouldn’t have the slightest clue about that Joeaikman He got on his knees for crats to suck a Korean’s little dick A popular user promoted but the wiki can be fickle, kid So then you mixed a love for feuds with a bad attitude Now the new users be asking doctor who the fuck are you, dude Some past staff who rapped with edgy jokes and racist banter Your kind got kirk-burned out when proper staff dropped the hammer So let me chisel up some disses to make your raps better Your final line brought an end to yet another DWAS Error DudeWithASuit Joewhat the fuckman, you’re a Headaik, with no place to fit in You beat Dragon? Imagine you didn't? That’s basically a participation ribbon Let's not get this misconstrued, they pitied you always losing At least Grav made the Tourney Paralympics just to keep your shit amusing So.. since you’re used to abuse, your best friend Dude’s still moving, But I’ll teach you some improvements, I’d kill to have you as my student You’re not my World Cup of tea, Brit, go home, your run’s done The only story I wanna see from you is which one you jump from Joeaikman Let me stick some Apocalyptic disses on this illiterate till I've bested ya Your love for chorus kids saw this Catholic put on a register You'll be hiding Underground when I've finished dishing out the hurt So yeah, look at that, I served up a pervert with my words You'll be cursing at this limey for my rhymes, but watch your language Or a second global block will surely give me an advantage Mix fictitious flows with weak disses and it isn't looking pretty Looks like my raps just recapped why you got kicked off the Wiki Category:Blog posts